


you're a mirage of imperfections

by LetMeLeadForever



Category: Crucible Cast Party - SNL, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cody is kinda awestruck, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, First Time, Jefferson is a dick, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeLeadForever/pseuds/LetMeLeadForever
Summary: Jefferson finds someone that looks like Hamilton. Almost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have Sinned. i don't know what's gone wrong with my life in which i am here. but oh boy oh well. enjoy this, ya sinners.

Jefferson has no idea what he's doing here, in this club, surrounded by the stench of sweaty teenagers and overpriced alcohol. Maybe it's the loneliness. Maybe it's the desperation. Maybe it's a cruel mix of both, setting into the pit of his stomach, churning and destroying, taking and taking from him until he feels useless. Maybe he's just looking for a cheap fuck and he knows this is the easiest place to find it.

And it doesn't take long, really. The kid finds him, dances up to the bar all suave and slick, but gets nervous as he stands too close, hovers near Thomas like he's always half a second away from saying something. He doesn't, not at first. 

Thomas notices the resemblances in flashes. He can only really notice it in flashes, because the lighting in the club is terrible, the strobe lights hitting his face bit by bit. He has Hamilton's eyes. He has Hamilton's mouth. He has Hamilton's _everything_ , right down to the cocky little saunter of his hips, but he looks a little too unsure of himself. Like Hamilton Lite.

"I'm Cody," he greets, screeching a little too loud just to be heard over the music, flushing when he realizes just how shrill he sounded. Smiling when he realizes he finally has Thomas' attention on him. Hell, he has half the club's attention on him right now. He seems to like that, bouncing under the spotlight, eyes bright. Like Hamilton, but different.

Thomas' eyes drift, taking in the sight of him. Lingering on the curve of his hips. Cody notices, or wants to be noticed, and his hips sway out, pulsing in time with the music, practiced movements. Like he stands in front of the mirror every day twirling his hips, trying to look enticing, trying to make it look natural. It didn't. Thomas didn't care.

"You want to get out of here, sweetheart?" Thomas hums, leaning in close so he could speak lowly, hand finding the jut of Cody's hip just to press him back into place. Cody melts. Thomas has already forgotten his name.

It doesn't matter. He looks like an Alexander.

* * *

Thomas presses him against the door almost as soon as they're in his apartment. Cody's mouth hadn't stopped moving since they left the club, spitting out bullshit, compliments and lies and a history lesson that Jefferson didn't care about. He was going to be a star. He was going to be famous. He got all the leads already.

Cody is still speaking as they kiss, little incoherent murmurs about how big his apartment is, how cool the walls are, and then....then _quiet_. Blissful quiet. Thomas' hand had found his neck, squeezed and squeezed until Cody struggled to breathe, nevermind rant. 

"You're gonna be quiet tonight, Alexander."

* * *

"Whiny little bitch," Jefferson grinds out, words a violent hiss as his hips snap forward, table rocking beneath their weight. He hadn't had the time to take Cody to his bed; hell, he hadn't had the damn patience. "Shut up, shut up for once in your fucking life," he growls, venom lacing his words, teeth digging into the tan skin of his bare shoulder, particularly happy when Cody cries out in pain.

"I wasn't --- " Cody's half-formed protest dies on his lips when Thomas slams into him again, hand curling into his soft blonde locks, watching them spill from between his knuckles. He'd knocked the dumb as fuck hat off ages ago. He wanted to see this, this hair, this difference between them. He wanted to make sure that if anyone found out, they'd know this wasn't about Hamilton. It wasn't about Hamilton.

"Knew you'd be desperate for it," Thomas laughs, the noise catching in his throat, too muted to be cocky, as Cody presses his hips back, takes and takes. "Knew the moment I laid eyes on you. Fuck, look at you. Desperate slut." His hand finds Cody's ass, slaps at the skin, watches it bounce. Listens to Cody's soft gasp, the way his hips stutter. Thomas thinks Cody might have just come, just like that, with barely more than a whimper. He thinks he doesn't care too much.

His hands grab at Cody's hips and pulls him back. Forces the tiny thing to fuck himself back against him, to take and take, because he deserves it. He deserves all of it. He listens to Cody wail and tremble, so delicate beneath his palms, offering himself up like a treat.

"Pathetic," Thomas spits, then actually spits, watches it land on where he'd bitten before. Watches as Cody's head turns, eyes meeting his for a second, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Thomas spills in him, fills him up. Pulls back just slow enough to watch his come leak from the boy's hole, dribble down his thighs. Thomas thinks he looks almost pretty. Thomas thinks almost just isn't enough.

"Get the fuck outta my apartment, sweetheart."

He doesn't hear the front door unlock until he's out of the shower. He doesn't bother cleaning up the mess on the table, doesn't bother running to offer the boy an umbrella to protect himself from the rain outside. He picks up his hat, twists it between his fingers, lets it drop back to the floor.

* * *

Cody finds him again, which doesn't surprise Jefferson as much as he supposes it should.

The kid looks clingy, an unfed cat that Jefferson had given too much to, all wide eyed and unsure about the world. Hiding under a thin mask of maturity and wisdom. He hangs around at Jefferson's work, leans against the front desk, finds a position where Thomas can see him through the crack in his door.

He'd leave if Thomas asked him to. So, Thomas doesn't.

Lets the kid exhaust his childish crush. Makes Madison swear not to tell anyone about the Hamilton lookalike hanging around his office like a desperate kitten.

* * *

Cody, it seems, isn't one to give up easily. Or take a hint. He's exactly like Hamilton.

So, Thomas makes the best of a horrible situation. Places his hand low on Cody's back after two weeks of his attempts at flirting, guides him away from the front desk with a curt smile thrown at Sally. She doesn't return it. Cody does, too happy to be touched, leaning into Thomas like he was the sun and he'd never felt warmth before. _Pathetic_. Thomas' hand drifted lower.

He presses Cody against a bathroom stall, finds he isn't too surprised when Cody's ass is slick and open, waiting for him. Calls him a dirty whore, all off-hand and derisive. Feels Cody melt under his touch, purr like it's the greatest thing he's ever been called before, eyes fluttering shut and mouth forming a soft 'o'.

Cody is good at waiting. Cody is a patient boy, a well-mannered boy, compliments and flushes and preens like he's never heard praise before.

Cody is Cody, and Hamilton is Hamilton, and Thomas is pretty fucking thankful for that.

* * *

Cody, somehow, graduates from spending the weekends under his desk, patient and thorough in his need to please, to sitting on top of his desk. He messes with Thomas' papers. He rearranges his pens wrong. He gets crumbs all over Thomas' work. He leaves out these stupid flyers for plays, talks and talks about how he's the lead, how he's special, how everyone's gonna be there.

Thomas doesn't go.

Thomas keeps him. Lets Cody become a regular fixture, lets him hang around. Tells Cody over and over again that he isn't his boyfriend, that this isn't a thing. Cody just shrugs and sinks to his knees, bats his eyelashes and smiles.

"You'd be lucky to be my boyfriend. I'm gonna be a star."

* * *

Cody tells him he's thinking of dying his hair brown. Wipes Thomas come from his face with one hand and runs the other through his locks. Thomas takes his hand and shakes his head and sighs.

"I like the blonde."

Cody's finger slips into his mouth, sucking at the come there, eyes fond and soft as they watch Thomas. Thomas pretends he doesn't see it. Pretends he doesn't return the same look. Pretends he's going to kick Cody out of his office in a few minutes.

He doesn't. Cody stays.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ anchoredwerewolf for more relatable content and Sin (also to discourage me from writing a ham/thomas/cody threesome).


End file.
